bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 507.e Bubble Guppies: Nonny and the Chocolate Factory the Musical! (Part 5)
Plot When Nonny wins a golden ticket to the weird and wonderful Grouper Chocolate Factory, it's the chance of a lifetime to feast on the sweets he's always dreamed of. But beyond the gates astonishment awaits, as down the sugary corridors and amongst the incredible edible delights, the six lucky winners discover not everything is as sweet as it seems. Cast *Nonny as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Grouper as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Goby as (Augustus Gloop) *Deema as (Agnes Gloop) (A fanmade character) *Molly as (Veruca Salt) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Gil as (Mike Teavee) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Gloop) *Mr. Gentilella as (Mr. Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Teavee) *Sandy as (Grandma Josephine) *Martin as (Grandpa George) *Dot as (Grandma Georgina) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Mr. Bucket) *Miss Jenny as (Mrs. Pratchett) *Announcer as (Jerry) *The Mayor as (Cherry) *Director Lobster and Pilot as (Lovebird Posh Couple) *Little Fish as (Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is a bit of violence, a couple of drugs mentioned, and some sad or scary scenes. *Type of story: Musical-fantasy film *Love Couples: Director Lobster x Pilot Trivia *This story is based on the 2013 West End musical "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical." You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Passage) (The 4 children and their parents were shocked in horror as they heard Mrs. Imani's scream for Goby and Deema after the Fishie-Wishie's song.) Nonny: Poor Goby and Deema! Mr. Grouper: Goby and Deema? Never mind Goby and Deema! What about my machinery? It all needs to be cleaned and polished while production stops, but is anyone worried about that? No! It's all Goby and Deema, Goby and Deema, Goby and Deema! (Mr. Grouper leaves the passage for a while leaving the 4 children and their parents looking confused. Nonny turns to Mr. Langoustine.) Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine, is Mr. Grouper joking or is he serious? Mr. Langoustine: I don't know, Nonny, but I think he might be both. (Mr. Grouper comes back with the talking tube. He talks in it.) Mr. Grouper: Jeremy, run down to the fudging tub, will you? I expect they'll be in vat 13. (There is mumbling from the tube.) Mr. Grouper: Further to your left. (There is more mumbling.) Mr. Grouper: Well fetch them out with a stick! But be quick. If you miss them, they'll end up caramelised and that would be terrible. Just think, bones in the toffee. Disgusting! (He puts the tube away and looks at the children and their parents who are still shocked staring at him.) Mr. Grouper: What? Oh, they'll be fine. Well, at least they died doing what they loved best. (The group still stare at him.) Mr. Grouper: Why all the long faces? Does anyone want to go home? All: No! Mr. Grouper: That's the spirit! Come along then. Coo, no wicked for the rest. Into the Goods Lift. (The 4 children and their parents rushed after Mr. Grouper into a big lift.) Mr. Grouper: Chop-chop! (Scene: Goods Lift) (Everyone aboards the lift with Mr. Grouper standing in the middle.) Mr. Grouper: Now, we must get on with the tour. This lift is operated by counterweight. They're loading Fishie-Wishies into the ballast basket. Right now, to begin just the right number of Fishes, in the basket, and the lift goes up. But first, we have to be brushed, and dusted, and scrubbed, polished, and sprayed, and then covered into little protective plastic. (Steam puffs out. The children startle at this. The parents gasp.) Mr. Gentilella: Grouper, is this really necessary? Mr. Grouper: Necessary? Of course it's necessary, Mr. Gentilella. But only if I ask to do something which isn't really necessary. Oh, that would be ridiculous. Right, now we're too heavy for the lift. Now, everyone, very very slowly, raise your right leg. (They all raise their right leg very slowly looking confused on why they would do this.) Mr. Grouper: No, we're still a tight too heavy. Everyone, very very slowly, raise your left leg. (They all put their right leg down and raise their left leg slowy.) Mr. Grouper: No, I'm only joking! Brian, release the ballast basket. (A Fishie-Wishie voice talks through the speaker.) Fishie-Wishie Voice: 9 for Level 54. (The lift starts to go up slowly passing past many floors of the factory. The children are amazed. As the children look around, Molly looks at her daisy chain. All the daisies have now wilted. She takes it off from her neck and hands it to Mr. Gentilella who puts it in his pocket.) Nonny: This is brilliant. Mr. Grouper: It's remarkably efficient system. (Gil starts to frown about that.) Gil: Efficient? Haven't you heard of electricity, old man? Mr. Grouper: Sorry, Gil. Didn't catch that. A bit slow did you say? Pop back a few fishes in the basket, Brian. (The lift starts to go up faster in speed.) Mr. Gentilella: Now look here, Grouper. These Fishie-Wishies of yours, well, they look like they're not afraid of a bit of ellgreave. Well, half-size does mean half-race. (Mr. Gentilella chuckles at that.) Mr. Gentilella: Where do you get them from? Mr. Grouper: Well, I don't get them from anywhere, Mr. Gentilella. The Fishie-Wishies are an ancient and a long lost tribe. Mr. Gentilella: Where do they come from? Mr. Grouper: Why, they come from Wishieland, of course. Mrs. Gordon: Wishieland? There's no such place. Mr. Grouper: Well, I can assure you, dear lady, that there is. Mrs. Gordon: Mr. Grouper, I teach geography. Mr. Grouper: Oh, well then you know all about it then. Unless you don't, in which case, you do now. You'll be amazed in the amounted slight of person who would have known without actually knowing that they know it. I know I am. (The lift comes to a halt. The doors slide open.) Mr. Grouper: Oh good. We're here. (They all step out of the lift and follow Mr. Grouper.) (Scene: Corridor) (They all arrive in a corridor where Mr. Grouper unlocks a door with his keys. The door says "INVENTING" on it.) Mr. Grouper: You ready? No dirt in the fingernails. Hmmm... nothing between the ears. (He opens the door.) Mr. Grouper: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present... the Inventing Room! (He steps inside the room and the four children and their parents follow him inside with the door shut behind them.) (Scene: Inventing Room) (They all enter a gigantic room. There were lots of Fishie-Wishies working on inventions behind laboratory tables. They are dressed in laboratory coats. Metal pots were boiling and bubbling on huge stoves, and kettles were hissing and pans were sizzling, and strange iron machines were clanking and spluttering, and there were pipes running all over the ceiling and walls, and the whole place was filled with smoke and steam and delicious rich smells. There is also a big wheel above the Fishie-Wishies spinning slowly with ingredients inside it. Mr. Grouper runs to the Fishie-Wishies greeting them. The children and the parents look around the room.) Mr. Grouper: Morning, Fish! Fishie-Wishies: Morning! Mr. Grouper: They're mixing. (One of the Fishie-Wishies talks in a microphone.) Fishie-Wishie: Number 54, give me a 45 at 2, 78! Mr. Grouper: They pick the ingredients from the ingredients wheel, then mix them all together for new delight and sensation. Fishie-Wishie: 6 33's and a 12! (The Fishie-Wishies put some ingredients in a potion.) Mr. Grouper: Careful! (A loud bang was heard. The children and parents take cover and they all cough. Mr. Grouper coughs and waves some smoke away from everyone.) Mr. Grouper: The Inventing Room is where all my greatest creations are born and as everyone knows, nothing good can be born unless you have a little bit of fun first. Fishie-Wishie: 6 and 2 3's. (They pour something in.) Mr. Grouper: Look out! (They all take cover as a loud explosion goes off with a bang like the sound of a cannon ball. Something fires away from the explosion. Mr. Grouper, the children, and the parents all cough as they wave the smoke away from their faces.) Mr. Grouper: Oh, it's a very dangerous business. Mrs. Gordon: This is not good for my nerves. (A big machine which is close to the children and parents groans. Mr. Grouper quickly runs to it. The machine makes the children and their parents jump. They turn around and saw Mr. Grouper talking to the machine.) Mr. Grouper: Oh! Morning, Barrel. How are you today? (The machine makes a weird sound like it's replying.) Mr. Grouper: You lost your bisaz? (The machine groans once more.) Mr. Grouper: Oh. (He turns to one of the Fishie-Wishies.) Mr. Grouper: Merlin, give me 2 ounces of treacle and a pinch of gravel please. (The machine makes happy noises. The Fishie-Wishie gives Mr. Grouper 2 ounces of treacle and a pinch of gravel.) Mr. Grouper: Thank you. (He then pours the treacle and some gravel inside a funnel of the machine.) Mr. Grouper: Now this should get you going again. (The machine makes a taste noise.) Mr. Grouper: There you go! That's just what the doctor ordered! (The machine starts to run and then it gets ready to get something out of it. Steam starts to hiss.) Mr. Grouper: Brace yourselves! (The machine makes a loud bang and something comes out of it which landed in a basket. Mr. Grouper gets it out while waving smoke away coughing. The parents do the same as they and the children coughed. He was holding something little that looks round. He smiles at the machine which still works. He holds it out for the children and parents to see.) Mr. Grouper: Thank you, Barrel. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the Everlasting Gobstopper. (The children run to Mr. Grouper. They try to grab the Everlasting Gobstopper from Mr. Grouper, but he stops them and holds it right up.) Mr. Grouper: Uh uh uh! (He then lowers the Everlasting Gobstopper back down for the children to see. The children all gaze at it.) Mr. Grouper: Looks like an ordinary gobstopper. But pop one in your mouth, and you can suck it as long as you like. It will never lose it's flavour. Mr. Langoustine: Never? Mr. Grouper: Take care of it well enough. (Mr. Grouper then looks at Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Grouper: And you can pass it on to your grandchildren. Mr. Langoustine: That is a wonder of the world! Mr. Gentilella: But how can you make a profit of those, Grouper? I mean you can only sell them once. Mr. Grouper: But I don't get to sell them at all, Mr. Gentilella. The Everlasting Gobstopper is a special addition. Look. I made one for each child on the tour. (Mr. Grouper gets out 4 Everlasting Gobstoppers from the basket. He gives them to the children. Molly, Gil, and Nonny look happy, except for Oona. She looks disgusted.) Nonny: Wow! Thank you, Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Make sure you don't lose it. (Mr. Grouper then walks to find another machine to show the children and their parents. Nonny puts his Everlasting Gobstopper in his pocket, Gil puts his Everlasting Gobstopper in his pocket in his hoodie, and Molly hands her Everlasting Gobstopper to Mr. Gentilella who puts it in his shirt pocket. Oona marches to Mr. Grouper with Mr. Shaskan following behind.) Oona: Ewww! (Mr. Grouper stops walking and turns slowly around to her.) Mr. Grouper: Something wrong? Oona: Sucking sucks, Grouper! I wanna chew! Ugh! (Mr. Shaskan shrugs smiling and pats her on the head proudly. Oona hands her Everlasting Gobstopper to him who puts it in his pocket in case she changes her mind.) Mr. Grouper: Chew? Well, that's very interesting, Oona. Perhaps you'll be interested in one of my other new inventions. Oh, Bertha! (They approach to a gigantic machine that stood in the very centre of the Inventing Room. It was a mountain of gleaming metal that towered high above the children and their parents. Out of the very top of it there sprouted hundreds and hundreds of thin glass tubes, and the glass tubes all curled downwards and came together in a bunch and hung suspended over an enormous round tub. The machine makes a sound like it's speaking.) Mr. Grouper: Activate your gumdrop, Bertha. (The machine squeaks.) Mr. Grouper: Give me a 12, and a 6, and a dash of 3.14159, recovery. (The machine squeals as Mr. Grouper gives it those ingredients.) Mr. Grouper: Yes, there you go! (The machine is about to sneeze.) Mr. Grouper: Brace yourselves! (The children and their parents take cover, but instead of a loud bang, a hand popped out of the machine holding a little grey strip making a sound that sounded like blowing a raspberry. They all open their eyes and found that there was no loud noise. Mr. Grouper: Thank you, Bertha. (Now there was a loud bang. The children, their parents, and Mr. Grouper take cover. Once again, they waved the smoke away while coughing. The parents wave the smoke away from their children as they cough. Mr. Grouper holds the little grey strip.in his hand as the children and their parents stare at it.) Mr. Grouper: Ladies and Gentlemen, I call it gastro molecular unis celcius mouth malt. But you might know it as... (Oona snatches the tiny strip from Mr. Grouper's hand.) Oona: Gum! (She looks at it in her hands feeling excited about it.) Mr. Grouper: Right. Inside this tiny strip of gum, is all the flavour and sensation of an entire 3 course Sunday dinner from a single afternoon in 1979. (Oona and Mr. Shaskan both look at each other feeling excited. Oona took out her piece of gum and stuck it behind her left ear. Mr. Gentilella walks forward to Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Gentilella: Now look here, Grouper. This could revolutionize the retailed center entirely! Mr. Grouper: It could, Mr. Gentilella, but it won't. (Oona keeps having her eyes focused on the gum. Mr. Shaskan was really joyful as he persuades her to chew the gum to see what it tastes like. Oona grins excitedly and she puts the piece of gum in her mouth.) Mr. Gentilella: Why ever not? Mr. Grouper: There's a problem with pudding. (Oona starts to chew the gum. Everybody was watching Oona as she chews the 3 course Sunday dinner in her gum.) Oona: Tomato soup! Mr. Grouper: That's the starter. It's quite traditional. Oona: Roast chicken! Mr. Grouper: Sunday afternoon. All the family in the parlour. Pick of the pops on the radio. Oona: Potatoes and gravy! Mr. Grouper: Granny dribbling in the corner. Oona: Fizzy orange! Mr. Grouper: Oona, whatever you do, don't hit pudding. Mr. Shaskan: Ignore him, Oonie! You chew, girl! Do it! Mr. Grouper: Oona, no! Oona: Cheese and crackers! Mr. Grouper: Oona, don't get to pudding! (Oona then feels something delicious that she has ever tasted.) Oona: Oh my... Mr. Shaskan: What is it, honey? Oona: Pie! (Mr. Grouper sighs shaking his head sadly.) Mr. Grouper: Pudding. Mr. Shaskan: What kind of pie, Oonie? Oona: Blueberry pie, Daddy, blueberry pie! (Mr. Grouper rolls his eyes as it was too late for Oona when she tasted the pudding.) Mr. Grouper: Pudding! (Suddenly, everyone started to point at Oona slowly. They all back away slowly too. Mr. Shaskan sees this and looks at Oona feeling shocked. Her body was starting to swell up slowly. She feels funny and was wondering why. She then looks down at her body and gasps.) Mr. Shaskan: My God, Grouper! What is happening to her? Mr. Langoustine: She's getting bigger! (Mr. Grouper points at her body with his cane.) Mr. Grouper: Excess Fructose in her fluid sacs, I'm afraid. Mr. Shaskan: What the pop does that mean? Mr. Grouper: It means... it means... she's turning into a blueberry! (All the Fishie-Wishies saw Oona swelling up and stopped working. A Fishie-Wishie gets out the microphone and starts speaking in it.) Fishie-Wishie: And here she is, new in at No. 1, chewing up the charts. She's bigger and getting bigger. She's bluer and getting bluer. She's a fruit based sensation. And she goes by the name of Juicy! (The Fishie-Wishies began to sing. Oona runs around Mr. Grouper and Mr. Shaskan screaming in panic.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Everybody wants a piece of the action! Everybody's talking 'bout Juicy! Oona: Help me! (She runs to Molly, Gil, and Nonny with their parents still pointing at her in shock.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Daddy wanted her to be the main attraction. Now everybody's talking 'bout Juicy! Mr. Shaskan: What have you done to her? Oona: Get me out of here! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Juicy is a girl named Oona S. She doesn't have a talent as far as we can see. (Oona runs around the Inventing Room screaming wildly. Mr. Shaskan runs after her feeling worried. She runs past a lot of machines, huge stoves, and iron machines. 2 Fishie-Wishies open doors of a big vat machine by buttons. They push Oona inside.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): But she wants to be a star though there's nothing she can do. (Mr. Grouper joins in the singing.) Mr. Grouper and Male Fishie-Wishies (singing): She's gonna be famous now for just turning blue! Mr. Grouper and Female Fishie-Wishies (singing): Squeeze that mother out! (Mr. Shaskan has lost sight of Oona. He runs back to Mr. Grouper feeling frustrated.) Mr. Shaskan: I can't put a blueberry on the cover of the Vogue! I'm calling my lawyer! (Mr. Shaskan gets out his phone and starts to call his lawyer. Mr. Grouper dances to the beat.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Everybody wants a piece of the action! Everybody's talking 'bout Juicy! Daddy blew her up into a big transaction. Now everybody's talking 'bout Juicy! She always wanted fame, now she's bound to explode! Pop! We'll scoop up every chunk and we'll serve her a la mode. She's gonna hit the big time when the big gum drops. She'll finally burst her bubble on the Top of the Pops! Oooh oooh oooh oooh! (Molly, Gil, Nonny, and their parents start to point at something they see. Mr. Gentilella pokes Mr. Shaskan who was still on the phone and points at what everyone has saw. Oona slowly rose up on top of the vat machine on a big grey funnel. She was now in the shape of an enormous round ball. She was blown up as a blueberry. Her face and her hair have turned purple, and so have her legs and her arms that are sticking out. She spins round slowly screaming in anger.) Mr. Shaskan: Oh, my God! She's huge! She's beautiful! I can put her on the cover of Fruit Monthly! Oona: Daddy! Mr. Shaskan: Don't worry, baby! We are gonna be rich! (The Fishie-Wishies start to walk in platform shoes. Oona starts to glitter up around her round body like a disco ball. She is now used as one. The Fishie-Wishies dance in their platform shoes as 2 Fishie-Wishies poke Oona with a stick spinning her round. She feels really scared being stuck up there. The parents then take the 3 children to the machine where Oona is at watching the Fishie-Wishies. Mr. Shaskan was talking to his lawyer on his phone feeling happy for himself.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Her lips say nothing and her hands do less. Her clothes are yours, 'cause soon she'll need a tent for a dress. Her stomach will be perfect when it's squeezed and it's oozed. Her brain's in mint condition, 'cause it's never been used. Her legs are good and sturdy, 'cause they ran for the spotlight. You have to take them both to split them up would be not right. But you had better hurry if you wanna grab an ear. 'Cause in 15 minutes, she is bound to disappear! (Mr. Shaskan hangs up on the phone. He starts to walk to the machine and climbs up a ladder to Oona.) Mr. Shaskan: Baby, we are gonna be rich! (Oona looks down at him feeling scared and upset. Tears in colour of blueberries start to roll down her face from her eyes. He starts to dance on the ladder joining in the singing. The Fishie-Wishies skate around the room spinning around and dancing.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Ah! Everybody wants a piece of the action! Everybody's talking 'bout Juicy! Mr. Shaskan (singing): Juicy! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Her favourite body parts will soon be yours for a fraction. Mr. Shaskan (singing): Ohhhh! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Her insides flying overhead will be a distraction. Mr. Shaskan (singing): Yeah yeah yeah! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Today nobody knows her about deravel or bussy. But everybody knows about. Everybody's talking 'bout... (Mr. Shaskan climbs back down off the ladder. Oona starts to lower back down into the machine sniffing as her tears still roll down her face. The children and their parents quickly run to Mr. Grouper and watch the machine. There was a stretching sound inside it.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Oooh.... Juicy! (A loud explosion bangs from the machine. Blueberry juice squirts out from the machine and all over the floor. The Fishie-Wishies take off their platform shoes and clean up the mess. Everyone felt shocked and surprised at what has happened to Oona. Mr. Shaskan gasps.) Mr. Shaskan: She exploded! Mr. Grouper: I really must go back to the drawing board with that gum. Mr. Shaskan: She exploded! Mr. Grouper: She didn't explode, Mr. Shaskan. Her bubble burst, that's all. It could happen to the rest of us. Now, quick as you can, pop down to the Juicing Room, and scoop her out of the fruit bong. If you're quick, you can catch her before she starts to ferment. (Some Fishie-Wishies come to the group. One of them is holding a bucket full of blueberry juice. They lead Mr. Shaskan out of the Inventing Room to take him to the Juicing Room.) Mr. Shaskan: She exploded! (The 3 children left which are Molly, Gil, and Nonny, and their parents stare at Mr. Grouper feeling shocked. Mr. Grouper looks at them.) Mr. Grouper: What? (He realizes why they're staring at him and smiles.) Mr. Grouper: Oh, the Fishie-Wishies will make sure she gets back to normal. Well, maybe not normal, but you know, near enough. (They walk to a secret door behind some machines. They start to get ready for something.) Mr. Grouper: Onwards, chins up, over the top... Charge! (They all run out of the room.) (Scene: Corridor) (They all run into a long corridor. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine were far behind talking.) Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine, do you think Oona will be alright? Mr. Langoustine: I don't know, Nonny. I'm not sure if she was alright in the first place. (Mr. Grouper calls them. They catch up with the rest of the group.) Mr. Grouper: Keep up, Pirruccellos! Now, everyone, stay close to me at all times. I got lost in here once and I still haven't found my way out. Turn! (They all turn left.) Gil: Hey, Grouper, if you hate chewing so much, why do you make gum in your factory? Mr. Grouper: Sorry, Gil. Didn't catch that! (Gil starts to yell louder.) Gil: I said, "If you hate..." Mr. Grouper: Oh, enunciate, Gilbert. It's what your jaws were made for. Turn! (They all turn left again. They pass a lot of doors in the walls.) Nonny: Mr. Grouper, where are we? Mr. Grouper: The Concoctions Corridor, Nonny. It's where I store all my ingredients. (Mr. Langoustine sees a door that says "COAL.") Mr. Langoustine: Coal? Mr. Grouper: For coaling cubes. (Mr. Gentilella sees a door that says "WHIPS.") Mr. Gentilella: Whips? Mr. Grouper: For whipping cream. (Molly sees a door that says "TURKEYS.") Molly: Turkeys? Mr. Grouper: For turkish delight. (Mrs. Gordon sees a door that says "SCOTCH.") Mrs. Gordon: Scotch? Nonny: For butterscotch? Mr. Grouper: No, I just like scotch. Turn! (They turn right along the corridor. They come to a long flight of stairs. Mr. Grouper and the children slide down the bannisters. The parents rush down the stairs. As they rush along the corridor, they began to make comments about Mr. Grouper. Molly tuns to Mr. Gentilella.) Molly: He's crazy! (Mr. Gentilella turns to Gil.) Mr. Gentilella: He's dotty! (Gil turns to Mrs. Gordon.) Gil: He's cuckoo! (Mrs. Gordon turns to Nonny.) Mrs. Gordon: He's crackers! Mr. Grouper: Stop! (They all come to a hault and stop by a door in the wall.) Nonny: No, he's not. He's just... Mr. Grouper: Nuts! (He points to the door with his cane. The door says "NUTS.") Mr. Grouper: Now this is my favourite room of all. (He opens the door with his cane and walks in. Molly, Mr. Gentilella, and Gil follow him through the door. Mrs. Gordon was about to walk in, when she stops and looks at the next door. The door says "INVENTING." She looks down at Nonny.) Mrs. Gordon: We've just been here! (She then walks inside to catch up with the rest of the group. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine were about to follow when Nonny stops and looks up at Mr. Langoustine.) Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine, you don't think Mr. Grouper's mad, do you? Mr. Langoustine: I don't know, Nonny. But whatever he is, I think we better do as he says. (Mr. Grouper's voice calls out through the doorway.) Mr. Grouper: Pirruccellos! Don't dally dilly! This factory won't tour itself, you know! (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine both quickly walk in and the door shuts behind them.) End of Part 5. Recap The group are shocked about Goby and Deema's disappearance. Mr. Grouper calls on the Fishie-Wishies to check in the fudging tub to save them. This leaves the party shocked when Mr. Grouper mentioned they died if it's possible or not. They then decided to continue on with the tour. As they go into a lift, Mr. Grouper explains where the Fishie-Wishies come from and where they used to live. As they arrived the next room, Mr. Grouper showed them was the Inventing Room where he makes all his creations of new inventions. Firstly, he shows them his Everlasting Gobstoppers which people can suck on and it will never lose any of it's flavour. He even gives them to the children to take care of, but Oona wasn't really impressed about that. She wants to chew not suck. As Mr. Grouper learnt this, he showed the tour group his special chewing gum which has a flavour of a Sunday dinner made in 1979. Oona was so excited about this gum that she decided to chew it to see what it's like. When she got to the pudding, Mr. Grouper explained that the pudding has an issue. Oona starts to swell up and the Fishie-Wishies sing a pop disco song as she blows up into a big round blueberry disco ball. Mr. Shaskan was so happy about this because they are going to be rich with Oona looking like this as a star. But suddenly, she explodes into blueberry juice. Mr. Shaskan was in shock, so Mr. Grouper reassured him to go to the Juicing Room to get her repaired back to normal. There were now only Molly, Gil, and Nonny left along with their parents. So, Mr. Grouper took the rest of the party down a long corridor where he stores his ingredients. They came to a door which says "NUTS" that they go into where Mr. Grouper mentions that it's his favourite room of all. Category:Stories